1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sign structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sign support system having a removable sign support structure and a freestanding lever arm sign removal device.
2. Related Art
Some types of signs, such as real estate for-sale signs, are frequently and repeatedly placed and removed. Naturally, their placement must provide sufficient strength to support the sign in its upright position, and to resist wind and other possible loads. However, it is desirable that these signs be reasonably easy to place and remove, and durable enough to be placed removed without substantial damage to the sign so that they can be reused many times. Sometimes temporary signs are placed or removed by persons who may be small or lack sufficient strength by themselves to properly install or remove the sign, and who may be working alone. For example, real estate agents frequently place and remove for-sale signs. Some of these signs must be strong enough to stand for many months or years. Additionally, these signs must sometimes be placed in hard or frozen ground.
Unfortunately, many removable signs that are now known are difficult to adequately install, and once installed properly, are difficult to remove, even by persons with substantial physical strength. Moreover, the configuration of some removable signs makes them highly susceptible to damage during installation and/or removal.